Where Good and Evil Lines Blur
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: First Batman the Animated Series one shot, Tim Drake/RobinxOC. What's worse, falling for someone while having a hero identity, or falling for someone who's the daughter of one of Gotham's most notorious villains?


Okay, here goes: I am a fan of Batman: The Animated Series, a serious die-hard Tim Drake fan, and because of this love I wrote this little one shot piece. It's an OC/Robin (Tim Drake) romance piece, and even though I have a feeling the idea of Joker having a daughter has already been used, this is the OC's background and family ties. Please don't eat me alive, please; reviews that are willing to aid me in improving my work in this fandom is fine, but please don't eat me alive...Sorry, but just try it and see if it's good or not okay? Well, here we go...Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED...Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all the above...Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...

* * *

The girl flinched as she watched the Dark Knight throw punch after punch to her father's face, her father's stomach and ribs, heck even to his back when he did a swift flip over the Clown Prince of Crime's head; Harley Quinn (she refused to call her "Mother") was busy facing off against Batgirl, the two women lashing out with everything they had at hand.

The child covered her ears as she backed into a crate, one of her father's henchmen grabbing her by the wrist.

"You, get her out of here! Keep her safe while I tango some more with Bats, fail me and I'll blow your empty head off your shoulders!" Joker shouted in an insane cackle as he pulled out a knife from his jacket's inside pocket.

"You heard Mister J, you bozo! Get the brat-I mean little angel, out of here!" Harley added, blue eyes going shut when the masked red-head had her foot connect with her lower belly.

The clown mask-wearing man, twice the child's size and around his 30's with a low raspy voice, nodded and pressed the mouth of his rifle to the girl's right temple.

"Come on, we don't want Batman getting a hold of you!"

"B-But Father! I can't leave Father!" The girl exclaimed, her midnight green eyes wide with terror; her expression resembled one who was just ordered to kill a defenseless animal. The goon growled and pulled her closer until his hidden face was inches away from her pale one.

"Listen it's the boss's orders, now come on!" He hissed, she trying to contain her tears as he yanked her hard by the wrist; she stumbled a few times as he led her deeper and deeper into the warehouse, the goon trying to find the emergency exit in the immense darkness. The child bit her lower lip and allowed her onyx black bangs to shroud her face, gripping her large purple sweater tighter to her body.

"Come on, dang it where is the back exit in this place?" The masked henchman spat out, the white of his spandex costume the only source of color to the girl's line of sight. The girl pulled at her restrained arm and threw a kick to the man's thigh, managing to get the goon to let her go as she glared coldly up at his smiling mask.

"I'm going back to help Father, if not Batman will send him back to Arkham! I'm not letting that happen!" She shouted, dodging the man's outstretched palms by rolling between his legs and running back the way they came.

"Hey get back here, just because the boss is telling me to save ya doesn't mean I won't knock you out to do it!" The man shouted back, his footsteps heavy as he followed the small child through a maze of crates; she held her breath as she climbed up the nearest tower of crates and went for the railing on the second level, crouching low to the floor to avoid being seen.

"Where did you go, you little snot-nosed brat! Get back here before I let the bullets hunt for you!" The henchman warned, gun shots and smoke filling the air as the wall over the girl's head got decorated with small, circular dents.

She let out a squeaky yelp and slapped a hand over her mouth to restrain any further noise on her behalf, pulling on her hood so that the showers of used bullets bounced off her clothed shoulders.

"I heard ya, count your prayers because I won't hesitate to give you a beat-down before handing you back to the boss later! Make this easier on you, tell me where you are and I won't hurt you as bad as I'm aching to!"

A comeback hung heavy on the girl's tongue but she bit down hard on her lower lip and started to back toward the second floor door farther down on her right; if she could manage to sneak through and keep the goon in the dark, she can make it to her father! She can find some way to distract the stupid Bat and his teenage bumbo, she can help sa-

"Hold on!" A whisper out of nowhere rang in her ears.

A near scream left her as gloved hands fell upon her mouth, midnight green eyes starting into domino masked ones.

The girl trembled as one of those hands moved to faintly touch her right shoulder, the other switching to a finger to signal silence.

"Hey it's okay, I can help you."

R-Robin, the Boy Wonder! Batman's sidekick other than Batgirl!

Another person who plays a part in sending her Father and Harley to Arkham, time and time again!

Her eyes narrowed and her hands met the front of his shirt; she twisted her body out from before him and soon had the boy in a head-lock, one hand over his mouth to silence him like he had done only minutes ago; the black-haired boy wriggled and squirmed in her grip but nothing, she was pretty strong for someone who looks so weak and feeble.

"I should kill you, you and that Bats always take my father away from me; always send him back to Arkham Asylum, leaving me to fend for myself alone while he finds a way to break out again!" She snarled, one of Joker's bladed playing cards now in her free hand and centimeters away from Robin's face; the boy's eyes narrowed before he wrenched himself free and forced her to the floor, knocking the weapon from her grip and making her look at him directly in his masked eyes.

Despite the fact his rather rough manner scared the girl as much as Batman did, his face held nothing but kindness and concern.

"Hey it's okay, did you get hurt?" He asked, he either ignoring the fact she wanted to protect the Joker or had not heard her declaration of loyalty to the Clown Prince of Crime. The girl wanted to spit in his face and punch him away from her, but the expression he had made her feel...confused?

"Ummmm, no I'm not. A-Are you not going to hurt me?" She asked, Robin smiling.

"No, why would I do that? Did the Joker kidnap you or something, is that why he has you here? Are you a daughter of some rich guy, you know to hold you for ransom money?" He asked, smile falling at seeing the girl's green eyes harden.

"No, shut up! Father is the Joker, my father is the Joker! I'm not a hostage and Batman is hurting him! Your big, bad partner is hurting Father and Quinn! You guys are the bad guys, you keep tearing my family apart!" She exclaimed, Robin looking lost as a turtle on the street; this girl, she was Joker's daughter?

She was thin and small and his age, pale-faced (though maybe it was heavy make-up?) with black hair almost as short as his with big, wide midnight green eyes. She was wearing a large purple sweater over a black shirt and pants, a necklace in the shape of a Spade hanging from her neck. The girl seemed to be tough, but her eyes held absolute fright.

She...she was the Joker's daughter?

"No way..." He choked out, her glare losing its edge at his disbelieving tone of voice; always seen as inferior, as pathetic and too feeble to be known as the Joker's daughter.

"Yes I am, now let go of me! I need to save my father!" She spat, though the two looked up when the sound of a gun reloading sounded from a few feet away; the henchman Joker entrusted with her safety was smirking from behind his mask, his rifle pointed directly at the pair.

"Now move away from the girl, nice and easy bird-brain. I'm not afraid to fill you up with bullets." He hissed, the girl gasping when Robin pushed her behind him.

"Oh I don't think so, Joker's not getting his hands on her again." He retorted.

"No, s-stop! Father told him to keep me safe, from you and Batgirl and Batman! Let him, please!" The girl said, instinct telling her to reach for her playing card but her heart (something she rarely listened to, since Father told her it could mislead her) said to...help the Boy Wonder; after all, he was trying to protect her plus the goon meant to keep her safe was pointing his weapon at her! Even Father has never tried that, just verbal threats when she got out of line.

The goon let out a yell as his rifle shot back to life, Robin dodging as he clasped hands with the girl and started to tow her down along the railing.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here!" He said, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled out his bat grapple and aimed for the main support beam of the warehouse; they swung across the air and landed down on the crates, ducking down to the floor as bullets whistled over and pass their heads.

"Father, would he guess this is happening? Oh Father, Quinn! I need to know if they're okay!" The girl said, about to jump to her feet when the spiky-haired sidekick yanked at her arm.

"Are you crazy, that guy is shooting for us! Besides, it's dangerous and you can get hurt! Just trust me and stay put!"

"Why should I listen to you? You're the sidekick of my father's worst enemy! For all I know you could be trying to take me away, question me about Father while Batman takes him away back to that asylum! Then I'll be alone again, without Father or Quinn! I'm sick of being alone, I'm sick of losing to Batman all the time, and I'm getting sick of you!" She screamed in his face, tears soon working down her thin cheeks; her skin wasn't as pale now, proving that she had worn heavy make-up since more tanner, dark streaks appeared under the wet tracks.

Robin's face smoothed out to a sad, compassionate look as he sighed and placed his hands to her shoulders, she looking up at his domino mask with puffy, red eyes.

"Listen, the Joker isn't a good guy. He's crazy and loony, and just plain bad. I only want to help you, you're obviously very scared and even if you call the Joker your dad, he's a bad guy who only causes trouble and hurts people. You can trust me, okay? I'm not going to hurt you, I won't try to question you about the Joker, and I'm sure Batman and I can do something for you so you're not so alone but I can only do that if you trust me..." Robin said, giving the girl a smile to show he was being honest, that he really meant no harm to her.

The girl looked at him coldly for a few, heavy long minutes before she sighed, wiping at her tears and trying to stay as quiet as possible to make sure their predator wouldn't overhear them.

"I...my name is Halle, Hallie to F-I mean, the Joker." She said, mustering a small smile for the Boy Wonder; his answering one made her heart beat a little less faster.

"Halle, that's a nice name. Don't worry Halle, I'll keep you safe." He assured her with a wink, the girl's cheeks going pink in a sheepish blush.

"T-"

The girl couldn't even get the word out before a giant explosion took place over their heads, Robin thinking on his feet and pulling her down so that his cape stretched over them both; the goon that had been blasting everywhere was thrown back into the nearest wall from the force and left out cold, leaving the two kids in a bubble of smoke, chipped wood, and heavy smell of gun powder.

"Time to go, Hallie sweetheart! Bats spoiled today's fun, naughty man!" Joker's voice rang loud from the blimp now hovering over the warehouse's busted roof, he and Harley lowering a rope ladder for the child to climb up. Halle bit her lip and turned to Robin, sadness in her eyes.

"Halle, w-"

"Sorry, bird-brain." With a kick so hard it send the spiky-haired boy into a destroyed crate, Halle turned and ran for the ladder, gripping it hard and climbing it up quickly until she was embraced by the arms of her insane, clown criminal of a father.

"Oh, nice right in the kisser my dear girl! You got Bats' little baby bird out of loop!" Joker praised, pinching mockingly at Halle's cheeks; Harley stuck her tongue out at their backs at the sickening sight, Halle smiling a weak smile in return before eyes going down below to the warehouse; Batman was cuffing Joker's abandoned goon while Batgirl helped Robin, the masked boy's eyes on those of midnight green staring down at him.

"Yeah, right Father. And I'll help you by keeping bird boy in line, I promise." Halle said, though her expression only one thing to the Boy Wonder, who's face looked determined, anxious to help save her.

_I'm sorry..._


End file.
